cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Law Wimbly
Physical Description Law stands at 5’10” and weighs 170 lbs. He has thick graying black hair and dark grey, almost black eyes. His arms are covered in scars, cuts, and burns from working with machines and forges. He is very skinny, but firmly muscled. He carries himself with confidence and purpose. His facial expression gets very serious and angry looking when he is focused intensely, making him intimidating to those that don’t know him. Personality Law is a very focused and determined individual. He is loyal and kind to his students and friends, but can be very stubborn and impatient towards everyone else. He is very loyal, especially to the Coalition. He blames the Resistance for the death of his parents and brother. He suffers from depression and is known to self-medicate with alcohol or Euphoria Potion. He is very passionate about machinery and history and loves to talk about both subjects. History Lawrence Wimbly was born with his twin brother Lawson in a small village outside of Vellenvale, to Job and Laura Wimbly. His father was an engineer and tinkerer who worked exclusively for the Governor of Vellenvale and his mother was a singer in the local operas. They grew up well off, but they were far from wealthy. His parents also provided for Job’s parents in Damerel. They were old and broken down from working in the mines their whole lives and had no retirement. Lawrence’s whole childhood was defined by his relationship with his brother. The two of them had an intense rivalry growing up. They were always pushing each other to improve their skills and to explore new ones. Their father spent most of his time working and when he was home he was often too tired to give them much attention. In response the two of them were constantly tinkering with machines and gadgets, hoping to get their father’s approval and notice by emulating him. By the time they were sixteen and their elemental magic manifested, they were already accomplished engineers in their own right. At Sator the brothers both excelled, but in different fields of study. Both brothers had a special ability manifest slowly after their elemental magic appeared that helped them determine which career to major in at Sator. Lawrence found his previous background in engineering and his newly manifested Magical Viewing ability perfect for a career in magical engineering, while Lawson’s Lucid Dreaming made him highly desired by the Dreamwalkers. With them no longer competing in the same field, the two of them became much friendlier and closer to each other while at school. After graduation, the two brothers drifted apart, as Dreamwalkers were discouraged from maintaining close connections with family. Lawrence worked at the Center for Magical Sciences for ten years. During this time he helped design several key components used in the Union City streetcars. The renowned Councilor Chimera took an interest in Lawrence after learning about his Magical Viewing ability from a colleague. From that point on he began to work exclusively on teams headed by Chimera. Independently, he came up with a prototype for a set of magic gauntlets that could be used to cast spells infused within them. The Enforcers had a lot of interest in these gauntlets, but the project was shelved by some higher-ups who felt that the potential for misuse was too great. When Lawrence was thirty-three years old his parents were mistakenly killed by Enforcers. The Enforcers had been chasing two Resistance operatives in the woods near his parent’s village and had mistakenly shot his parent's in the back. Lawson blamed his parent’s death on the Coalition and the Enforcers, causing him to join the Resistance. After their parent’s funeral, Lawson tried to get Lawrence to join the Resistance with him, but Lawrence blamed them for their parent’s death. The two had a huge fight over it and even dueled with magic. Lawson was clearly superior in his magical combat abilities and easily dominated his brother before fleeing into the night. Lawson's defection was a huge blow to the Coalition and afterwards Lawrence was heavily monitored by the government. They expected his brother to make contact with him at some point. Lawrence suspected they would have thrown him in prison if Bismarck Chimera hadn't offered his protection. Six months later, Lawrence would read in an official report that Lawson had been killed. He had reportedly been smothered by his own comrades while his spirit was in the dreamworld. They killed him to avoid him being captured. The building he was in caught fire during the raid and his corpse was unable to be recovered. The shock of his brother’s death caused Lawrence to go into a deep depression for the next six years. He abandoned his social life and threw himself into his independent research to try and cope with the pain. He quit all of his research team positions and began working as a MAT part-time to pay the bills after he was forced to sell his condo in Union City and downgrade to an apartment on Unity Island. His focus of research turned away from military technology, to that of artificial intelligence. At first he desired to create an artificial body to resurrect his brother’s soul into, but after a few years he abandoned this in the pursuit of creating an artificial life-form with a machine body and a magic spirit. Lawrence would exclusively work on his research, called Project Golem, until he was contacted by his old Magical Technologies Instructor and mentor, Jon Otterson. Otterson was in ill health and would not live to see another year. He was asked to nominate a successor to his position at Sator and he wanted Lawrence for the job. At first Lawrence adamantly refused the position, but eventually he was worn down by Otterson who refused to take no as an answer. At Sator, Lawrence found that he really enjoyed teaching and that it gave him a sense of satisfaction in life that he hadn’t felt in a long-time. He even took over the History and Law class after the old Instructor Lolly Redcap retired. He still mourns the death of his family, but the time in between depressive episodes is always longer each time they occur. Project Golem still compromises the bulk of his independent research, but he no longer uses it as an escape and allows himself to have a bit of a social life. Story Title The Melancholy Mechanic